Hit
Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 38 |debut = Chapter 7; Episode 32 |gender = Male |age = Over 1000''Dragon Ball Super'' Chapter 12 |status = Alive |occupation = AssassinDragon Ball Super Anime Episode 37 |affiliation = Team 6th UniverseDragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 7 |jva = Kazuhiro Yamaji |eva = Aaron Roberts }} Hit the Infallible is the legendary assassin of the 6th Universe. Appearance Hit is a tall individual that has purple skin and red irises. He wears a large violet coat, a blue suit, violet and gray elbow pads, a blue belt, violet wristbands, violet and gray knee pads, and violet boots. Personality Relationships Son Goku Abilities and Power Techniques * : ** : ** : ** : ** : ** : * : History 6th Universe Arc Anime On the day of the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition, Team 6th Universe arrived on the planet. After Team 7th Universe arrived, the exam to participate in the tournament transpired, and Hit managed to pass it.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 32 When the tournament began, Hit is not interested in the other matches, as he sat back with his eyes closed and arms crossed during the first match with Botamo and Son Goku. In the second match with Frost and Goku, after Goku transformed into Super Saiyan, Hit opened one of his eyes and looked at Goku for a moment before closing it again.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 33 Later, after Vegeta defeated Frost, Frost flew outside the barrier of the arena. Hit noticed Frost sneaking away and followed him to Champa's cube. Frost had the intention to steal the cube and the treasure. Hit then attacked Frost with a technique. After Frost was defeated, Hit stated the cube was promised to him if he won the tournament. He then carried Frost back to the arena.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 35 When Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan Blue against Cabba, Hit, who continued to not pay attention, opened his eyes before panning his attention to Goku, who was looking back at him. Hit quickly then closed his eyes. After Vegeta won his match against Cabba, Hit, the final contestant for Team 6th Universe, leaped onto the stage for his match against Vegeta.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 37 Manga Hit was on the Nameless Planet to participate in the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. When it was time to take the exam, he appeared on the stage with his teammates. Hit took the exam and passed.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 8 Hit then sat on the sidelines with his eyes closed, arms crossed, and slept while the tournament transpired.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 9 After Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan Blue and delivered a heavy blow to Cabba, Hit opened his eyes. After Vegeta won, Hit then went onto the stage in order to fight against the Saiyan. Immediately after the referee began the match, Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan Blue. After a few moments of silence, Vegeta charged at Hit while he had his hands in his pocket, but Hit used a technique and punched him before Vegeta attacked Hit. Vegeta quickly recovered and attacked Hit again, but Hit used the technique again and kicked Vegeta. Hit continued to use his signature technique as Vegeta rapidly attacked Hit. Shortly after, Vegeta fell to the ground. Hit asked the referee if killing was allowed because Vegeta was unable to surrender. Because of this, Hit was then declared the winner. Son Goku then entered the stage to fight Hit and before the match began, he bowed to Hit. Hit encouraged Goku to transform, but Goku revealed his form drained a lot of energy and revealed his plan to Hit. Hit thought Goku was young, but Goku said he was old. Hit revealed to Goku he was over 1000 years old, shocking Goku before he greeted Hit properly. Goku then attacked Hit, but the latter used the Toki-Tobashi and punched Goku. Hit suggested for Goku to surrender, but the latter stated he figured out how his technique worked. Goku attacked Hit, but the latter used Toki-Tobashi to punch Goku. However, Goku quickly recovered and charged at Hit, but he vanished, but Goku managed to scrape Hit when he reappeared. As Hit removed the scratch from his face, he thought it was a fluke. Goku then charged at Hit and kicked him as Hit vanished, but Hit was hit with an uppercut by Goku as he reappeared behind the Saiyan. Hit wondered how Goku was able to do it, so Goku explained he predicted his movements after a tenth of a second. Hit wondered why Goku revealed his plan, and Goku also said his hands were in his pockets because he used his coat to cover his legs to hide his movements to his opponent. Afterwards, The Saiyan then transformed into Super Saiyan.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 13 After Hit changed his fighting stance, he vanished and attacked Goku, but the two continued to block, dodge, and vanish in succession to each other's attacks. After the two departed and landed on the stage, Goku transformed into Super Saiyan God, surprising Hit. Hit was impressed by the number of forms Goku had but said his victory was assured. Goku then attacked Hit, but he dodged. However, Goku managed to punch Hit. After he was hit, Hit wondered if he stopped him for less than a tenth of a second. Goku then attempted to kick Hit, but he dodged. However, Goku vanished behind Hit and punched him. While Whis and Beerus were discussing Goku's and Vegeta's power, Hit was shocked before he was hit by Goku's ki wave. Hit took the wave and then realized Goku was on a different level before unleashing his full power. Hit revealed he had not used his full power in a long time and he only had one time to use his Toki-Tobashi for a full tenth of a second before returning his hands in his pockets. After Goku charged at Hit, Hit used his Toki-Tobashi and stopped Goku. However, the Saiyan transformed into Super Saiyan Blue before kicking the assassin into the air. Goku fired a God Kamehame-ha at Hit, but the latter managed to dodge it. However, the Kamehame-ha destroyed the dome around the arena. After Vados fixed the dome, Hit descended to the stage. Hit was grateful to have Goku as his opponent. Goku then stated Hit was an assassin, being so, he had killer techniques and was stronger. He then said he wanted to fight Hit again before jumping off the stage, resulting in a ring-out. As Goku was speaking with Beerus, Hit said he would remember what Goku did. Shortly after, Hit's final opponent was Monaka. Immediately after the match began, Monaka charged at Hit and punched him. Hit was unfazed by the attack, but he flew off the stage, resulting in Team 7th Universe's victory. After losing, Hit told Champa he did not want the cube anymore and requested to return home. Champa was angry and aware he threw the match, but the Zeno appeared, reverting Champa's attention. After the Zeno left, Hit spoke with Goku before returning home. "Future" Trunks Arc Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes *IC Carddass Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2 Major Battles *Hit vs. Vegeta *Hit vs. Son Goku *Hit vs. Monaka *Hit vs. Goku (Anime only) Trivia *Hit is named after his occupation, assassin or hitman. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Team 6th Universe Category:6th Universe Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters